Wonder Woman (Immortality)
Wonder Woman is a playable character in the game Injustice: Immortality. She was revealed on January 21st of 2015, alongside Batman, Superman, The Flash, Catwoman, and Captain Cold. Wonder Woman is one of 12 heroes and one is a Power User. She is voiced by Susan Eisenberg and is Superman's co-ruler of the World Monarchy on Earth-889. Her home of Themyscira is also featured as a stage in the game. Immortality ''Injustice: Immortality'' Comic Book ''Injustice: Immortality'' Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed, and agility *Superior fighting skills due to Amazon training *Power of Flight *Magic Based Weaponry *Godlike Longevity Intro/Outro INTRO: 'A close up of Wonder Woman wiping blood off her sword is shown. The camera zooms out to reveal Wonder Woman kicking the body of a criminal in a striped jail suit to the side. "Heil Athena," she says, before hovering into her ready stance. '''OUTRO: '''Wonder Woman hangs her opponent by the leg with her Lasso of Truth. She then turns to the player and says, "Never underestimate the power of a woman." Gameplay Wonder Woman is a power character, who has the attriubtes of a gadget character as well. She uses her sword, shield, and lasso in battle. *Wonder Woman is a two-way character. During a fight, she can easily switch from offensive to defensive. Her lasso allows her to grab an opponent, pulling herself forward towards them and doing damage as well. She can quickly switch to her sword and shield by using her character trait, and attack with a flurry of jabs and uppercuts. Quickly and efficiently, she can duck back into a defensive stance with her shield block. *Wonder Woman is constantly floating, and has an average "walk speed", as well as an average dash which covers some distance. *She has a quick recovery time, almost as fast as The Flash's. Throw Forward Throw: Wonder Woman grabs her character by the shoulders, throws them in the air, and slams them back into the ground in front of her using her Lasso of Truth. Reverse Throw: Wonder Woman grabs her character by the shoulders, throws them in the air, and slams them back into the ground behind her ussing her Lasso of Truth. Character Trait '''Close Combat: '''Wonder Woman's character trait is the ability to switch from her Lasso of Truth, to a sword and shield. *Both weapons enable her to use exclusive special moves depending on which weapon she is using. *While using the Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman has more combos and an air dash, but takes more damage. *While using the sword and shield, Wonder Woman takes less damage, but has less combos and decreased air mobility. Super Move '''Warrior Princess: '''Wonder Woman lassos the opponent, pulling him/her towards her. She proceeds to punch them across the jaw with a left hook, then a right hook. She knees them in the stomach, then uppercuts them in the jaw. She reels back with her shield and flicks it, sending it into the opponent's chest, and sending them flying to the other side of the arena. This does 38.35 damage and is 5 hits. Ending ''Following the decimation of the alternate Earth's World Monarchy, Wonder Woman found herself troubled by the amount of power her otherworldly counter part had held. Returning to Themyscira, she counciled with the Olympian Gods, asking them for help to keep world peace. Instead, they rejected her requests. For her crimes against humanity, the Olympians attempted to kill Diana. She narrowly escaped. Realizing that she had returned to an altered Earth, Diana could only pray that she would live to see the next sunrise. '' Quotes "Heil Athena." -Intro "Never underestimate the power of a woman." -Outro "Amazon's do not kill mankind for its violent ways. We calm them, in hopes of seeing a brighter tomorrow." -to Earth-889's Wonder Woman "How dare you let one man rule the world." -to Earth-889's Wonder Woman "You don't deserve a crown. You deserve a concrete jail cell." -to Earth-889's Wonder Woman "Trust me, I'm much prettier." -to Earth-889's Wonder Woman "You're nothing like Clark." -to Earth-889's Superman "Nice too meet you, Bruce...again." -to Earth-889's Batman "Too easy." -After defeating Circe in Story Mode "I expect better from a woman!" -Clash with any female character "You're an embarassment.' -Clash with any female character "Men are pigs!" -Clash with any male character "Disgusting." -Clash with any male character "For Themysicra!" -Clash with any character "By the gods!" -Clash with any character "For Athena!" -Clash with any character "By the power of Olympus!" -Clash with any character "You're no match for an Amazon." -Clash with any character "I thrive on battle." -Clash with any character "A poor excuse for an Amazon." -Clash with Wonder Woman (''Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "He loves no one." -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "You're a fool." -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "You betray your oaths!" -Clash wtih Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "Only the gods should alter your path!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "Then you die!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "This is the part where you lose." -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Default Wonder Woman "Do you know who I am?" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "He loves me!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "I will rule the world!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "You betray order!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "He has changed my life!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "I won't submit!" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "You amuse me." -Clash with Wonder Woman (Default) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "Poesidon compares not to Athena." -Clash with Aquaman "You and Selena?" -Clash with Batman (Resistance) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "I will defeat you!" -Clash with Batman "How is this possible?"-Clash with Batman "I am an Amazon!" -Clash with Batman "This has gone on for too long!" -Clash with Batman "Queen? Really?" -Clash with Blak Canary "Women these days." -Clash with Black Canary "Have some mamners!" -Clash with Black Canary "You speak with ignnorance." -Clash with Black Canary "I know how it feels to be home sick." -Clash with Black Adam "Your spells don't work on me." -Clash with Circe "Silence, sorcerress." -Clash with Circe "You're weak." -Clash with Circe "You fail as a woman." -Clash with Circe "Abomination!" -Clash with Circe "Go back to Batman, kitty cat." -Clash with Catwoman "You are a filthy woman.' -Clash with Catwoman "How dare you!" -Clash with Catwoman "Your costume disgusts me!" -Clash with Catwoman "Evil in a woman's body." -Clash with Catwoman "You hurt Cassie." -Clash with Deathstroke "This isn't a movie." -Clash with Deathstroke "Time to get serious!" -Clash with Deathstroke "Let Cassie go!" -Clash with Deathstroke "You'll never hurt him again!" -Clash with Doomsday "You're mumbling again." -Clash with Doomsday "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" -Clash with Doomsday "Slow down, Barry." -Clash with The Flash "Vibrate throug me, and you die." -Clash with The Flash "Your brain is slower than your mouth." -Clash with The Flash "I should trip you." -Clash with The Flash "When I catch you, it's over!" -Clash with The Flash "How could you love him?" -Clash with Harley Quinn "He's a monster!" -Clash with Harley Quinn "Really?" -Clash with Harley Quinn "And you look like a fool!" -Clash with Harley Quinn "Not when I'm weilding it!" -Clash with The Joker "I'll bash your face in for that!" -Clash with The Joker "You demon!" -Clash with The Joker "Silence, clown!" -Clash with The Joker "You dare speak to me that way?" -Clash with The Joker "That's none of your buisness!" -Clash with The Joker "You've always been jealous of him!" -Clash with Lex Luthor "I am no man's play toy!" -Clash with Lex Luthor "You're a greedy man!" -Clash with Lex Luthor "You're nothing without money." -Clash with Lex Luthor "Stay away from us!" -Clash with Lex Luthor "You don't belong her, Dick." -Clash with Nightwing "I miss her too." -Clash with Nightwing "Were you dropped on your head as an infant?" -Clash with Nightwing "Put some clothes on." -Clash with Poison Ivy "You known nothing of true nature." -Clash with Poison Ivy "Unlikely." -Clash with Shazam "You're not match for Zeus." -Clash with Shazam "The gods do not lend strength to children!" -Clash with Shazam "You don't belong here, child." -Clash with Shazam "Don't hold back." -Clash with Superman "Friends?" -Clash with Superman "I am a warrior!" -Clash with Superman "Yes we do!" -Clash with Superman "I did. Once." -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "I will split your skull!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "What time is our date?" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) as Monarchy Wonder Woman "I love you too, Clark." -Clash with Superman (New 52) as New 52 Wonder Woman Trivia *Susan Eisenberg previously voiced Wonder Woman in the ''Justice League animated series, '''''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, and Justice League: Doom. *Wonder Woman was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game,'' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe''. *Wonder Woman used to have the most damaging Super Move of all characters, being 43%, but was then reduced to 38%. *Wonder Woman is the only character to have two stances *The '''Wonder Girl '''costume was mainly worn by Donna Troy Alternate Costumes *World Monarchy: Unlocked by using an Archive Armory Key *Justice League 3000: Included in The Immortal Edition or by pre-ordering from Amazon *Earth 2: Pre-order from GameStop * #600: "Warrior Princess" skins obtained by pre-ordering from Amazon *Mecha Wonder Woman: "Warrior Princess" skins obtained by pre-ordering from Amazon *New 52: "New 52" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Star Sapphire Wonder Woman: "Brighest Day" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Superwoman: "Crime Syndicate" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Atomic Wonder Woman: "Infinite Crisis" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Wonder Girl: "Apprentice" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Classic: "Classic Heroes" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two *Bombshell Wonder Woman: "Bombshell" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two MonarchyWW.jpg|World Monarchy wonderwoman3000.jpg|Justice League 3000 Earth 2.png|Earth 2 600.jpg|#600 1920x1080_IC_01.jpg|Mecha Wonder Woman New52WW.jpg|New 52 Wonder Woman Starsaphir.jpg|Star Sapphire Wonder Woman Superwoman.png|Superwoman WWMecha.jpg|Atomic Wonder Woman Donna Troy.jpg|Wonder Girl Classic WW.jpg|Classic Wonder Woman Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell Wonder Woman Category:RedTitan54 Category:Injustice: Immortality